Think Twice
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: Because they were both attracted to her light...WHAT! Nah, they just got hormones at the same time...First fanfic to be uploaded. I appreciate criticism, but flames are a little unnecessary...ItaSakuSasu, non-mass, not a song-fic. Pleaz Review!
1. Hormones and their Unfortunate Effects

Look, I've become too serious; with Star Testing…research essay…blah, blah, blah. So, to remedy that, I came up with a total crack fic. I need crack. We need crack. Everyone needs crack…it keeps us alive…or interesting. :3

A/N: This was thought of while watching SasuSaku vs. ItaSaku-Think Twice by sahlar1 on Youtube…for no particular reason. It's a really cool, well-edited video and I enjoyed it. No parallelism between the song and this fanfiction.

I don't do song-fics.

Straight up, just not a fan...unless I really like the song.

Disclaimer: Series, video, and song belong to respective owners. Alas! I can only wait and hope that maybe…one day…I'll rule the world and enslave as many people as it takes to get them…then, I can make the pairings _**I**_ want…Mwhaha…

Summary: Because, both were attracted to her light…WHAT? Nah, they just got hormones at the same time…

Think Twice

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked down to see his brother's teammate, currently acting as his Anbu medic, and said indifferently, "Yes, Haruno-san?"

Sakura winced. Though Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had been friends and teammates for many years, Itachi still acted so formal when he was around them. There were many theories about Itachi…Such as one started by Naruto that Itachi was actually asexual and made clones of himself when he needed to reproduce, but Sakura disagreed. She believed Itachi was just extremely socially retarded, much like Sasuke but ten times worse. "Shisui is healed. Can you lift him away from me before he grabs my ass again?"

"Aw, Sakura-chan! Don't do that! You know you want me…" Shisui smiled, reaching his hand out to touch her face.

"Do you really want to be the one Naruto and Sasuke kill?" Sakura knocked his hand away. "Or, would you like me to kill you instead?"

Shisui flinched, even getting hit by the medical nin was life threatening. "Itachi! Please get me away from her! I don't wanna die! Who'll take over if you or Sasuke kick the bucket!"

"Neither of us will die." Itachi reached down, grabbed the back of Shisui's Anbu outfit and dragged him to a tent. After stowing away the pervert, Itachi returned to the campfire and sat on the opposite side of Sakura. "Haruno-san, I can tell you want to say something."

"Fine. Why are you so formal?"

"With you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"No, with everyone. You barely talk to anyone for more than a minute," she added in a low murmur, "except your mom…"

Itachi ignored her last comment and replied, "Sasuke threatened to kill me if he ever caught me talking to you for more than a minute or calling you 'Sakura-chan'."

"Not that he could…(T.T)" She rolled her eyes. Sasuke had the same operation. He would, in addition to Naruto, hunt down the male members of any team she was working with and would threaten to castrate them if they even thought about her as anything other than a medic.

"Of course not. But, I humor him."

"So if you wanted to…"

"I could do whatever I wanted to you."

"WHAT?" Sakura had to be hearing wrong, no way that came out of Uchiha Itachi's mouth.

"It's a true and simple fact. Sasuke is not strong enough to keep you from me…if I was like that." Itachi sighed, stood, and as he was walking to his tent, said, "Despite the popular belief…I am not asexual. The Clan is actually trying to push me in the direction of marriage…I don't think spending time with a female, however platonic the relationship is, will improve my situation."

"Itachi?"

"My mother really likes you, Sakura-chan. You should come for dinner tomorrow night when we get back to the village." And with that, Itachi entered his tent until his shift began…

-o0-

"NARUTO! Press A!"

"I fucking am, Sasuke! Just because Itachi has a mission and I don't know how to play doesn't make you the God of Video Games!" Naruto yelled as the screen read: OWNED. Naruto threw his controller at Sasuke's head. "Fuckin' A! I wish Sakura-chan were here!"

"She doesn't love you. God, Naruto, do you ever give up?" Sasuke sighed. Sakura and Itachi were on the same mission: An S-ranked trip to Suna. Apparently, the Kazekage was having issues trying to keep a certain fangirl from sneaking into his room at night and the Suna Council had thought it was an assassin.

"No. But, I can't beat the crap out of someone to solve my problem this time." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So, maybe this one time I'll give up. She doesn't love me, and sadly, NaruSaku doesn't sound as good as SasuSaku (Sasuke blushed) or ItaSaku."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Naruto." Sasuke pulled a kunai out. "Itachi and Sakura will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER end up together."

"Whoa, possessive much, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke's anger.

"No." Sasuke put the kunai away. "Whoever…marries…" he said it like it was venomous, "Itachi, has to deal with the Elders as well, dobe."

"That's a bad thing…?"

"They would be like: 'Carry on the legacy of the Clan, Itachi. Be fruitful and multiply'." Sasuke shuddered. "Oh, God, I'm glad I was born second."

"If you're so against them being together, why don't you marry her instead?" Naruto barely managed to avoid the X-box flying at his head.

-o0-

"Itachi, Sakura, we're close to the gate!" Shisui said spastically.

"Yeah, thanks moron, we can see that." She rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, remember to come over tonight for dinner."

"You were serious…?" Her eye twitched at the lack of _–chan_.

"Of course." They reached the gates. "You two, go home. I'll make the report to the Hokage." They nodded as he left and began their separate trips home.

-o0-

Sasuke suddenly stood. "They're back."

"What?" Naruto said as Sasuke took off sprinting for Sakura's small apartment. Naruto shook his head sadly, "He should just ask her to marry him."

-o0-

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran to her front door where she was still trying to put the key in the door, but couldn't seem to get it in.

"Sa…suke?" She turned and fell into his arms, asleep.

"You over-worked yourself again." He worried as he opened her door with no difficulty and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He removed her Anbu jacket, keeping his distance. The only problem was, Sakura was only wearing her chest bindings. Sasuke gasped, Sakura had always made sure to wear an extra shirt when she was on missions with Team Seven…he'd…never…seen…a girl's bra. He quickly stood up, "Oh, God…" He tripped backwards, sending him sprawling over the bedroom floor. Sasuke stood up quickly, which made his head spin, grabbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and ran to the bathroom as a spray of blood trickled out of his nose. "I don't have a broken nose…wtf…"

"Sasuke…" A small noise came from the other room. He panicked. He didn't want her to see him, nose bloody and a crazy expression that seemed focused on his red eyes…red eyes. 'Oh, God! The Sharringan activated! Why?' he thought as he rolled up toilet paper to clean his nose. 'Kami, I gotta get out of here. She's unconscious… Unconscious…hmmm… What if…No! What is wrong with me?' He felt an instinct start to click within his mind, unlike his usual ones it had nothing to do with combat. He wanted to go back into the room and…

'Shit! I need to get outta here!' Sasuke thought as he managed to form the hand seals to take him to the Uchiha compound.

Within seconds of Sasuke's hurried departure, another Uchiha arrived. Of course, he'd been in Sakura's apartment before. It was an even distance between the Uchiha compound and the gate, so he'd often suggested that the team just meet at the kunoichi's residence.

Itachi was a gentleman. He'd been raised to speak respectfully and understand that a woman's body was a temple. Unlike most young men his age, he'd never force himself on anyone. He thought it frivolous to hang out at bars and carry home drunken women for the hell of it, so he hadn't. In his twenty-three years of existence, he'd never felt the need to sleep with anyone…until today.

Much like Sasuke, the second he got tired of waiting for the door to open and appeared in her bedroom, he'd stumbled backwards and had a fight with a nose bleed in the bathroom. 'Calm yourself, Itachi. It's nothing…it's just Sakura…in her bra…unconscious…on a bed…'

Itachi let his guard slip. He lost control. That same instinct that plagued Sasuke minutes before washed over Itachi, consuming him with twenty-three years of suppressed emotions. He felt sick. He started to feel dizzy and braced his arm against the wall, his other hand pressing on the large mirror. "Ugh…" He grunted as he moved to rest his forehead on the cool glass.

"Itachi-san?" A feminine voice said with a tired hesitance. "Are you okay?"

"No."

-o0-

Sasuke curled up into a ball on his bed. "Twinkle…Twinkle…little…star" he sang in a little voice, it was barely audible even to his mother listening outside the door.

Uchiha Mikoto loved nothing more than to invade her sons' privacy, especially if it had anything to do with Haruno Sakura. Sakura was Mikoto's absolute favorite candidate for a daughter in law. She knew Itachi and Sakura were on the same Anbu team, and had gone on a mission, but not thirty minutes after their presence appeared, Sasuke came home in an almost retarded state, muttering and singing children's' nursery rhymes.

"Mikoto, what are you doing?" Uchiha Fugaku sighed, used to his wife's antics.

"Nothing…" A cat-like grin appeared on her face as she remained close to Sasuke's door.

"Please stop spying on him…something's burning in the kitchen." Fugaku sniffed, "Smells like rice…"

"Oh no! That's for Itachi's onigiri!" Mikoto rushed to the kitchen, forgetting about Sasuke.

'So, Itachi's returned.' He thought as he absent-mindedly stared at Sasuke's door. Curiosity finally got the better of him and he pressed his ear against the door.

"Jack be nimble…Jack be…quick…" Sasuke's broken voice sang barely above a murmur.

"What the hell?" Fugaku voiced, actually concerned for his son's sanity.

"Who's snooping now?" Mikoto reappeared. Fugaku had no time to comment back before Mikoto surprised him with her wisdom, "I think it's girl trouble."

"Fuck."

-o0-

Itachi watched as she went into medical mode. "Are you hurt? Where does it hurt most? When were you injured?" Etc.

Itachi found himself shaking his head constantly as he thought, 'She's not asking the right questions…She should be asking 'Why are you in my house?'…'

"Why are you in my house?" Seeing him unharmed, she began to ask the real questions.

"I came to get you for dinner. But I have a question…Why are you not properly dressed?" Not that he particularly minded, Itachi decided.

"Wha-?" She caught sight of herself in the mirror. "OMG! WHAT THE HELL?"

"You were like that when I found you." Itachi backed away from the angry kunoichi.

"Get the hell out." Her eyes darkened. Itachi thought that he was being too submissive. He stalked forward, grabbed her wrists, and opened his mouth to spout off a cliched innuendo but was cut off by the burn of chakra on his hands. "I said, 'get the hell out'."

He nodded. "Until dinner then." Itachi formed the signs and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked at the clock. "Dinner? Crap!"

-o0-

Sasuke stared blankly at the wall by his father's head. His father was talking that much Sasuke could tell, but Sasuke still couldn't remove the image of Sakura from his mind.

"So, Sasuke, who's the girl?" His mother appeared behind him, which would have shocked the hell out of him on any other day, but Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Humpty…Dumpty…sat…on a…wall…" Sasuke buried his head into his black silk sheets.

"Sasuke, your mother asked you a question." His father chided, really afraid for his son's sanity.

"Yes, Sasuke, do tell…" His mother purred.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" At the sound of Itachi's frantic voice, both mother and father rushed away from the deflated teme.

"Itachi, doushita no?" Fugaku said quickly as Mikoto rushed to her elder son and began fussing over him.

"I…" Itachi slumped forward, "saw…Sakura-chan-"

Mikoto's ears pricked up. "Sakura-chan! Ooh! How is she?"

"Mikoto, let him finish." Fugaku was a little concerned. First Sasuke had come home, reciting nursery rhymes and now even Itachi seemed a little off.

"...In…her…bra…"

To say the least, Mikoto seemed more in danger of becoming a vegetable than Sasuke. "…Beware the Jabberwock my son…the jaws that bite…the claws that catch…" She deflated…to say she was happy, was an understatement.

"Mikoto, go finish dinner." She pranced off, rehearsing the lines from the 'Jabberwocky' poem. "Son."

Itachi was surprised as his father hugged him, and Itachi vaguely wondered if Fugaku had gone insane. "Father…"

"So, you're serious about continuing the clan!" Fugaku smiled brightly. "And with Sakura-chan! Your mother will be so happy!"

"Wha?" Itachi shook his head. "No! No! No! It was an accident! But afterwards…I wanted…"

"Yes…?" His father prompted.

"I wanted to go back in there and…" Itachi continued rather quickly, "to hold her down and-"

"OKAY! I got it!" Fugaku waved his hands. He may have been curious, but not **that** curious.

"She's going to be here for dinner." Itachi stood up straight and regained some of his composure.

"You go get ready. I'll inform your mother…" Even Fugaku looked a little dejected. Mikoto _**loved**_ Sakura.

-o0-

Sakura had already showered and was in her closet, glowering at all her outfits that were not for training. She figured that she could dress casually, Sasuke was a good friend, Mikoto loved her and Itachi had seen her in her bra, no need to worry about making a good impression now. She grabbed the nearest pair of skinny jeans, a nice, red flannel shirt and a pair of matching red wedges. "This should be fine." All she had to do was her make-up…

-o0-

Fugaku crept up to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke, are you awake?"

"Hn." Fugaku sighed, it was the most sane (well, Sasuke type of sane) thing he'd said since he had gotten home.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I saw Sakura-chan in her bra…and got a nosebleed…and the Sharringan activated by itself…and I felt like going to her room and-"

"OKAY!" Fugaku sighed, _'Oh, fuck.'_

_-o0-_

When Sakura rang the doorbell, she wasn't prepared for Mikoto's hyperactive affection. She'd known Mikoto really enjoyed her company…but Sakura thought this was entirely ridiculous.

Sasuke was no where in sight, she could tell he was hiding around the corner, and Itachi seemed to be watching her every move. Even Fugaku seemed to be watching her intently! And Mikoto, she was smiling so much Sakura thought her face would be stuck permanently.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" She sighed. This had to stop.

"You can't see me! I'm a ninja!" He pouted from his place around the corner.

"Sasuke, you're not five. What is wrong with you?" She turned around on Itachi, who was standing immediately behind her, and found her nose in his chest. "And you, what the hell?"

"Hn."

"Why were you in my apartment? Why was I in my bra?" She took a step back and began to yell.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled. "You saw Sakura in her bra too!"

"'Too?'" Sakura spaced out, question marks dancing around her head.

"Oh, fuck." Fugaku sighed, repeating his new favorite obsenity. "Let's eat."

To make things even worse, the way the dinner table was set up put Sakura on one side, Mikoto and Fugaku on the ends of the table, and Sasuke and Itachi on the same side facing her. Sakura felt the stares of all the members of the Uchiha household staring at her. "Um…so, Mikoto-san?"

"Call me 'Soon-to-be-Grandma'!" Sakura's (along with the other members of the family) jaw dropped.

"Um…" Sakura stared blankly.

"Sakura," Itachi said, "would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure…" Sakura would do anything to escape the awkwardness of the dinner table, and Itachi was acting the sanest out of all of them (heheh…). She got up and walked around the table. Itachi and Sasuke arose at the same time, glared at each other, and took her arm on either side, walking to the front door before starting their night tour.

Mikoto nearly fell out of her seat, "Fugaku! Did you see that?"

"Yes, dear. It seems you will get your wish. Sakura has a chance of marrying both of them now."

"At the same time? What started this?"

"It seems they both got hormones at the same time." Fugaku sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	2. A Walk on the Promenade

Okay. Let's see… Who should I dedicate this to? I guess it would probably be Fred and Mary Beth-chan from school. Thank ya, for reading it. I am so happy today. Mainly because the One Act Plays are temporarily out of my life, until a couple weeks from now. Then, we have to do it again! Yay! T.T

But Star Testing is so irritating.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I can only dream. Sigh, Kakashi…I wish I owned him. Live it up Kishimoto.

Small note: Flames are not needed. If you don't like something, don't read it. Any flames will be read and then promptly laughed at. Just sayin'.

-o0-

Welcome to Think Twice: Chapter 2: A Walk on the Promenade.

-o0-

The initial path they had been traversing split into two directions. Sakura was stuck in the middle, between two of the most different brothers in existence. She had had a brief flashback, to the times before she had trained diligently under Tsunade. She'd been useless in the shadow of her team, just as she felt useless against the two Uchiha.

"Sakura, let's go this way!" Sasuke pulled her to the left.

"Sakura-chan, this is the more scenic route." Itachi nudged her politely to the right.

"Why can't I just go home?" She muttered.

"Because as my guest, it is **my** responsibility to ensure you have a pleasant evening." Itachi placed unwanted emphasis on 'my'.

'_Damn, does he ever miss anything?_' Sakura thought as she pushed Sasuke off of her and into the dirt of the path.

"Sakura-chaaan?" Sasuke drawled, clinging to her hand as he stared up at her with big, tear-filled eyes.

"Sasuke, if you keep pulling on my hand, I'm going to beat you into next year." Then she added as an afterthought, "And, that face is really unbecoming."

Itachi smirked as he began to lead Sakura down the path he had chosen. "This way-"

"You!" She pushed him away as well. "I don't like being manhandled."

"Sakura, I apologize for earlier. I had merely come to escort you to dinner. I did not mean to see. Let that not affect you in your acceptance." Itachi straightened (if it was even possible), as if to portray a sense of dominance. Sasuke merely cowered in fear; Itachi had used this as a scare tactic for many years.

"'Acceptance?' Of what?"

"My advances." Itachi answered succinctly.

'_What the hell…_' Sakura stared blankly. "Huh?"

"I'm courting you."

"Since when?" Sakura felt her shoulders tense, she was preparing to flee straight to Tsunade.

"You won't get away." Itachi had observed her body language and found her out.

'_Fuck! I need another tactic!_' Her mind raced and singled out the most useful. "Itachi**-kun**?" She said, adding a taste of sweetness that made her want to barf.

"Yes?" Itachi felt needlessly pleased with himself, letting a smirk of satisfaction cross his face.

She took a few steps, closing the distance between them. Letting her hand touch his toned chest meekly. He stooped lower and she whispered slowly in his ear as Sasuke stared from his place on the ground. "In your dreams."

Suddenly, a stream of chakra was unleashed, flowing from Sakura's palm to Itachi's chest. It's purpose, however, was not to heal, but to rework and slow Itachi's chakra flow to his extremities, limiting all conceivable movement.

She quickly pushed him down and began to run, only to be stopped by Sasuke. He had risen from the ground and stood in her path, forming hand signs she absolutely recognized. "That jutsu!"

"Yeah. While you may not like my brother, there's no problem with me, is there?" It was less of a question and more of a Sasuke way to say: "You're not leaving without a fight."

"Sasuke, I've been whooping your ass for the last two years! Do you really wanna end up in the hospital?" Sakura sighed as she summoned chakra to her hands. '_One hit. I just need to get close enough for one… Fighting in these civilian clothes is so troublesome!_' She avoided the snakes that had risen to grab her ankles and began her assault.

He ducked and swayed, avoiding her punches with skill almost on par with Kakashi's. "Can't seem to land a punch, Sakura? Your clothes are limiting you. Wouldn't it be better if I took them off?" He pulled out a kunai and managed to rip her shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" She avoided some of his offensive maneuvers, but he still managed to land impressively strategic cuts to the fabric of her shirt (well, impressive for his goal), until she was forced to hold up what remained of the poor piece of clothing. '_Where the fuck is Naruto and his magic punch of enlightenment when you need him?_' (Seriously. No Joke. )

"Well, are you done running, Sakura?" His mouth twisted into a kind of smile that one could only see on the face of Orochimaru.

"Not even close, **bud**." Sakura pulled off the torn top, revealing the bindings underneath. Sasuke's smile vanished immediately and his mouth went dry.

"I…uh-uh…" He collapsed into a heaving pile of Uchiha. "This…piggy…went to…market…" He rocked back and forth, leaving Sakura to stare for a minute and vanish into the smoke of her escape.

-o0-

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out in warning as Sakura came running past her through the door.

"What is it, Shizune? I'm busy right now." Tsunade huffed from her place behind the stack of paperwork.

"Shishou! You've got to help me! Protective custody! Anything! Anything that will keep those two away from me!" Sakura paced, still in her bra and skinny jeans.

"Sakura, what in kami-sama's name are you wearing?" Shizune asked from where she stood near the door.

"Not important!" Sakura paused long enough to say.

"Explain." Tsunade commanded.

A half-hour of explaining later…

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but it's creepy!" Sakura pulled the robe Shizune had fetched for her tighter around her body.

"Shizune! Fetch Uchiha Fugaku and his wife here. Quickly!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

Sakura and Tsunade were both pacing as Shizune returned with them.

"Hokage-sama?" Fugaku ventured bravely, knowing that Sakura's presence did not bode well.

"What is going on with your sons!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, I'm the Hokage, I'll deal with this." Sakura nodded at Tsunade. "What the hell is going on with your sons!"

"Well…Tsunade-sama…" Mikoto scratched the back of her head. '_Oh crap._' she thought.

"They are both are sleeping in their rooms, Lady Tsunade." Fugaku answered quickly.

"Don't be a smart-ass! Why the hell are they both going after Sakura?" Tsunade pointed as everyone in the room saw the chakra collecting in the tip of her finger.

"Um…Tsunade-sama?" Shizune worriedly had begun to inch closer to the wall.

"Both Sasuke and Itachi have explaining to do! I want to know the why, when, and why!"

"Tsunade-sama, you've said 'why' twice." Fugaku deadpanned as he moved his wife behind him, just in case.

"Please, let me explain. I think I understand a little of what is happening." Mikoto took a breath as she stepped around her husband. "To my understanding… Sasuke managed to catch Sakura as she was collapsing from exhaustion and went to remove her vest…"

"I was only wearing my bra underneath…" Sakura stared wide-eyed. "Our mission was so difficult none of my shirts made it…"

"Sasuke reacted violently and appeared at home." Fugaku sighed. "Itachi arrived at Sakura's apartment almost immediately after Sasuke left and was faced with the same scene as Sasuke."

"That's when I woke up and kicked him out." Sakura remembered.

"So, what you're saying is that both Itachi and Sasuke are reacting to years of suppressed hormones?" Tsunade sat down on her desk, knocking over the large pile of papers onto the floor.

"I wouldn't use…that word. It isn't like we didn't want them to make lots of little kids for us to cuddle and pass techniques to." Mikoto pouted. "But, I can honestly say that out of all the kunoichi, I'm glad they chose Sakura."

"Which would be fine, Mikoto, if it wasn't both of them!" Tsunade sighed. To say she cared for Sakura was an understatement; Sakura was like her daughter. Tsunade felt the need to protect her, though Sakura was definitely a capable kunoichi.

"Might I suggest Sakura choose one?" Fugaku asked. "Personally, I recommend Sasuke. He's her teammate and has been her friend for a number of years."

"I disagree, honey. Itachi is closer to Sakura's level and have enough trust to place their lives in each other's hands. Plus, Sasuke's personality doesn't exactly compliment Sakura's. Itachi is the much better choice!" Mikoto placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop it! My God, you act like I don't exist!* (lol… ) It's my decision! What if I don't want to marry Itachi or Sasuke? What if I like…Kiba…or someone? What if I just flat out don't like it when you're deciding my fate? Especially when it's my choice to make!" Sakura yelled. "I can't deal with this right now! I won't be coming to work tomorrow, Shishou."

"Take three days, Sakura." Tsunade watched as her apprentice vanished. She turned her head to stare at Fugaku and Mikoto. "You two are the most maniacal, snooping, genius parents ever!" Tsunade smiled as the other two hit the floor.

"What?" Fugaku asked dazedly.

"I wanted Sakura to marry soon. Who knows if she'll suddenly be killed on a mission? I wanted some of those grandbabies you mentioned!" Tsunade pushed herself off the desk and walked toward the couple. "I had started a list of possible candidates, but none seemed to measure up except Itachi."

"Just Itachi?" Fugaku frowned.

"Yeah. He's perfect for Sakura! Intelligent, handsome, and an accomplished shinobi. The only downfall I could find was that he wouldn't be interested, but that's been solved!" Tsunade and Mikoto began to talk about wedding plans and possible grandchild names.

"Okay…I have a question." Fugaku said in a reserved tone.

"Shoot!" The two women turned to face him. (Shizune was long-gone)

"Did you hear what Sakura said? What if she doesn't go for either one?" Fugaku sighed.

"Itachi always gets what he wants." Mikoto smirked. "A trait he got from his father."

"Urm…" Fugaku looked away. "But, do you really want her to be unhappy?"

"Itachi isn't what he seems. He could undoubtedly make her fall in love with him!" Mikoto smiled happily. "Sasuke is just too…childish to compare to his brother. Don't get me wrong, I love him. But Itachi is the better choice."

"Fugaku, lighten up! All you need to do is give Itachi some direction…advice and such. He'll figure it out on his own." Tsunade waved her hand. "Plus, I've got a plan…"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

This chappie is done! Cliffhanger…heheh…

Please review! I need to know your comments…whether or not you want another chapter…and I would also like the personal amusement of ridiculing flames.

-AJlovesKakashi 3

Thanks!

OH! I want to thank everyone who favorited my story and THANK YOU for the one review!

*This is part of one of my lines for my One Act. "If It Don't Hurt, It Ain't Love"

We're watching the video of the performances and my screaming this line made Mr. Mills jump a freakin' mile! It was so worth it.


	3. A Plan in Action

I pretty much live on my computer…so I guess ya don't have to wait long for chapters. But I can only post on weekends now, so it'll probably take a week after this to post the next or whatever, if I don't write another one tomorrow…Please Review! Even though my email was bombarded by people favoriting it, it always makes me extremely happy! So, THANK YOU! (bows)

Plus, I totally love you guys who reviewed! As this is my first story that I'm posting on here (not the first I've written, mind you), input or just telling me you liked it sends me into hyper mode for twenty-four hours. So, THANK YOU! (bows five times and jumps up and down like a hyperactive fangirl)

Disclaimer: I honestly do not own Naruto. And while I would love to say something utterly hilarious, it's seven in the morning here in California…so my brain just wants to write the story now.

Rating: T (I won't/can't write lemons. I'm too innocent. Sorry.)

-o0-

Think Twice: Chapter 3: A Plan in Action

-o0-

"Sasuke!" Fugaku called as he walked into his younger son's room.

"D-Dad?" Sasuke yawned. Itachi and Sasuke had both been discovered outside by their parent's late at night; Fugaku had easily fixed Itachi's chakra-induced paralysis and Sasuke had been carried home.

"We need to talk." Fugaku sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to find a way to court Sakura."

"Huh?" Obviously, Sasuke was still too tired to comprehend.

"The Hokage wants to set her up with Itachi. She's positive he and Sakura would make a happily married couple." Fugaku took a breath. "If you want to stop it, you need to convince her that she loves you, not Itachi."

"Interesting…" A voice came from the door.

Fugaku turned, "Itachi…"

"Brother…" Sasuke said, still practically asleep.

"So, the Hokage approves." Itachi smirked as he walked away.

Part of "The Plan" was to make Itachi jealous. But, it didn't seem to be working. Mikoto sighed, "My husband is so inept…"

She waited until Itachi turned the corner before she stepped out in front of him. "Itachi-kun!"

"Mother." He bowed slightly, the smirk still attached to his face.

"I wanted to give you advice, honey." She hugged her eldest son.

"I take it that you agree with Tsunade-sama?" Itachi hugged her back loosely. (He loves his mommy!)

"Of course! You are perfect for Sakura! Sasuke is just too childish!" She smiled happily.

"Father disagrees…doesn't he?" Itachi kept a cool façade.

"I wouldn't say he…disagrees. He's just hesitant about the idea of Sasuke, who's been her teammate for years, getting passed up." Mikoto smiled again. '_What a lie…_' she thought, '_but it's all part of the plan._'

"What's your advice, Mother?" Itachi deadpanned, his mind already formulating an approach.

"Follow her around a bit today. Learn about her. You already know her as a kunoichi, learn to know her as a woman." Itachi thought this was a good strategy.

"Then, Mother, I'll be out all day." He nodded as he disappeared from the Uchiha Complex.

-o0-

"I don't understand the point of that." Fugaku said from the door where he'd been watching.

"The plan is to make Itachi jealous." Mikoto shrugged. "What better than to have him watch her for a day interacting with other people, some of which are male?"

"Who's to say Itachi will even get jealous?"

"Itachi has twenty-three years of suppressed hormones, he'll get jealous." Mikoto smiled her infamous cat-eyed grin.

"I thought we weren't going to say 'suppressed'?"

-o0-

Sakura rose quite late in the morning. Her mission had been tiring, but the Itachi and Sasuke stuff was down right exhausting. She'd managed to roll out of bed and take a shower, the result being that she felt way better. Though, when she got to the kitchen and realized that she was out of food, her spirits went up. She was getting to go out to eat!

While to most sane folks, being out of food was a bad thing…Sakura was a medic. Being a medic meant long shifts and hospital food. Hospital food was like eating the frozen crap made at home, so Sakura was happy to eat out if it meant a chance of eating completely thawed food.

"Hmm…where should I go?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Why don't you come with me out to eat?" Itachi's disembodied voice rang, causing Sakura to look about in horror.

"Itachi? Where the fuck are you?" Sakura began looking throughout the rooms of her small apartment to find the stoic Anbu captain. She found him sitting on her couch. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Itachi said solemnly. "I don't know what came over me. We are on the same Anbu team; I don't want future missions to be compromised because of my stupidity. I am sorry." Itachi bowed.

While the normal person may be asking: "What the hell? What's his game?" Sakura was stunned. Itachi was admitting he was sorry. An UCHIHA said he was sorry!

"Sakura-chan?" Itachi comically tilted his head to the side.

"Never…never mind…Let's go eat…" Sakura swayed to the door. Itachi inwardly smirked as he led her with a hand placed at the small of her back.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. As further proof of my apology, allow me to pay." He said it with absolute certainty. He **would** pay for the meal. She simply nodded, too stunned to react.

-o0-

Itachi led her to a swanky diner and even ordered her food. "Sakura-chan, how's your food?"

"It's really good!" Sakura smiled. She'd gotten over her shock and was determined to enjoy the free meal with her head intact. "How's yours, Itachi-san?"

"Come now, Sakura-chan! You've already called me 'Itachi-kun', no need to be formal." Itachi teased.

'_That's a first…_' Sakura blushed. "Okay. How's your food, Itachi**-kun**?"

"Excellent." Itachi looked her over as if she were the meal. "Sakura-chan, I want to know something."

"Yeah, sure, Itachi-kun, ask away."

"I would like to know the nature of your relationship with my brother." Itachi commanded with a straight face.

"HUH? Sasuke?" Sakura looked a little stunned again, then recovered. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this to everyone. I am not Sasuke's fangirl anymore! He's my teammate and friend. I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" Sakura appeared angry and out of breath.

"Sakura, I was not insinuating you were. I was just curious." Itachi's eyes shifted behind him, "Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved his menu down to reveal his face. "Aniki."

"Spying is a nasty habit, Sasuke."

-o0-

"Someone's mocking my way of life!" Both Mikoto Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka screamed from opposite sides of the village.

-o0-

"Itachi, your mom spies a lot!" Naruto revealed himself next to Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Itachi and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"Naruto…that was so uncalled for." Sakura shook her head.

"Huh?" Naruto shrugged. "Can't I make a 'Your mom' joke'?"

"Baka," Sasuke glared, "she's my mom too. You're supposed to be helping me, not insulting my mother."

"Oh! Heheh…sorry, Sasuke." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura, step away from Itachi and come here." Sasuke commanded.

"Like fuck whatever." * Sakura rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Itachi-kun, let's go!" She wrapped her hand around his, pulling him outside and down the street.

"Teme, you fail at romance!" Naruto laughed.

"Shuddup, dobe!" Sasuke grimaced.

"Wanna play Brawl?" * Naruto smiled.

"Is that the only thing you're good at?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-o0-

"Fuckin' Sasuke! He thinks he owns me…he thinks I'm still a damn child, following his emo-ass around…I don't think so…He'll pay! PAY! Heheh…" Sakura muttered. And though Itachi would never say so aloud, he was pretty damn scared. "Itachi! You're going to help me!"

"Naturally." Itachi answered, thinking, '_Don't kill me._'

"Fu fu fu fu fu…"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Okay! How's that? (Review…heheh…)

Like always I really appreciate the comments and stuff…SO…here's a shout out…(I guess…)

Thanks to:

Itaweasel-hime

and

stringless-marionette

for reviewing.

(Oh, personal thing here for Itaweasel-hime…You reviewed twice! Extra Props!

Sorry I didn't mention it in the last chapter…I had written it before I got to check the reviews and stuff! Side note: CST is a bitch, huh?)

And thanks again to those who alerted me and my story…That makes me feel cool, y'know?

See ya,

AJlovesKakashi

*I referenced Fioriparty's "The True Death of Hinata" and "Naruto Randomness 7"

I love YouTube.


	4. Revenge! Or Is It?

After writing my small, funny story _Dissection_…I'm back with _Think Twice_! Trust me, though I may be evil minded at times, it's hard to come up with good revenge tactics that aren't cliché and overused. Sadly, mine isn't completely original…and that makes me sad. But, read _Dissection_! It's funny, but this site totally screwed up the spacing. I've fixed it, but I still only have the review that my good, real-life friend Bloody Diamond has written! And I still would like reviews for this story too, please! I like knowing how you feel. I like knowing that people like what I write. It makes me so hyper the next day that my friends are actually freaked out (sorry, Alan).

Rating: T

-o0-

Think Twice: Chapter 4: Revenge…

-o0-

Sasuke was substantially freaked. Itachi had spent all waking hours with Sakura. **His** Sakura. From the time Itachi rose at nine in the morning to when Itachi slept at eleven at night, he'd go to Sakura's and come back with a satisfied smirk.

What Sasuke didn't know, however, was that Sakura was forcing Itachi to plan a complex (not really), and malevolent revenge plot that would punish Sasuke for his tendency to be a total jerk. Itachi didn't mind. At least, Itachi didn't mind that Sasuke was steadily beginning to believe that Itachi and Sakura were an item. Sasuke needed to know what was going on between them before the jealousy killed him!

"Itachi," Sasuke growled from the doorway of the bathroom.

Itachi, who was brushing his teeth at the sink, looked at Sasuke through the mirror and warbled, "What?" in a distorted voice because of the toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"What have you been doing with Sakura?"

Itachi answered with a snide question, "Is it any of your business?" He'd pulled the brush from his mouth and was rinsing the suds with water from the faucet.

"Yes, Aniki, she's my teammate and I want her." Sasuke crossed his arms, confident that even his brother would fall in time to his will.

Itachi turned the water off and scoffed, "Have you forgotten the café already? You assume she is devoted to you and would follow you, but she abhors that quality about you. She doesn't like it when people look at her and dismiss her as 'Another Sasuke Fangirl'. She doesn't want it." Itachi pointed at Sasuke's lower half, smirked, wiped his mouth with a small hand-towel and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to seeth. Itachi thought pompously, _'He's an idiot if he thinks his tactics are effective.'_

-o0-

"Here's the plan!" Sakura declared. "You poke him in the forehead and call him a 'jerk'!"

"Done it." Itachi yawned.

"I punch him in the face and call him a 'sexist bastard'?" Sakura placed a finger on her lower lip.

"You've done it." Itachi pulled his chest upward and stretched his back.

"We both beat the crap out of him?" She was too busy staring to realize all her plans involved Sasuke facing bodily harm.

"He's used to it and the Hokage would make you fix him up." Itachi sighed, looking up at her broken fan. It was excruciatingly hot in Sakura's apartment and Itachi thought he was going to literally drown in his own sweat, so he pulled off his shirt slowly, as it stuck to moist skin.

"We could…uh…definitely…" Sakura stared, her inner-self drooling (along with Sakura) at his sexy physique.

"I have an excellent idea." Itachi pulled close to her.

"Wh-what would that be?" Sakura tried to calm her harsh breathing.

"Sasuke has already begun to wonder why I'm spending so much time here. So, how about we give him a heart attack?" Itachi smiled a cat-like grin (inherited from his mom).

"What?" Sakura's already fuzzy brain was having difficulties understanding him anyway, but how could they even remotely give Sasuke, the paragon of physical fitness (aside from his gorgeous brother), a heart attack?

"How about this? You come over for dinner and I announce our engagement?" Itachi purred lightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke's main focus is to 'get' you, right?" She nodded. "So, what if instead **I** get you? If only figuratively?" Itachi reached an arm out, hand nearing her waist.

"No." She slapped the hand away.

"No?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like playing with others' feelings." Sakura whispered. She knew all too well the effects of a bad crush; Sasuke had torn her heart apart the day he'd flat out rejected her.

"But, what other plan do you have?" Itachi pulled away slightly.

Sakura thought about her previous ideas and sighed, "None, I guess."

"Then how 'bout it, kiddo? Got the wedding bell blues? *" Itachi smirked.

"Not in particular. But it does seem like the only tangible, sure-fire way to get back at him…" She sounded unsure.

_'Just one small push and I've got her!'_ Itachi thought slightly maniacally. "Sakura…" He moved closer than before, touching their foreheads together. "Just agree…I'll handle everything. It'll be easy."

Sakura turned the brightest shade of red and leaned backwards on her hands, anything to increase the decreasing space between them. "O-Okay…?"

"Alright then." Itachi stood up abruptly, admiring the way he'd managed to get her into such a **compromising** position, "I plan to see you later tonight at dinner." He made his way to the door, watching as she struggled with words.

"I-Itachi?" She shifted her weight forward and pulled her hands into her lap.

He looked back from the door, "Sakura, don't worry. All you'll have to do is dress up nice and utilize your shinobi acting skills." He smiled; "See ya later," and he vanished out of the apartment.

Sakura shook her head, dispelling the remaining overwhelming charm Itachi had left behind him. She moaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

-o0-

Itachi was self-satisfied, _'Perfect! If I do this just right, she will realize that I'm better than Sasuke, in all aspects!'_

To say he wasn't acting like Sasuke would be inaccurate. He was acting very much like Sasuke. He was assured that she would be his. And while it was **wrong** to think like that…he didn't honestly care. As far as Itachi was concerned, his effect on her was not unnoticed. She was clearly flustered by him. She was obviously attracted to him, but whether or not she was ready to receive his courtship was irrelevant. The plan was in motion.

Itachi hadn't gone straight home. He'd actually only left that way for dramatic effect. Itachi had transported himself just outside her apartment, frightening a few playing children and passerby, and began walking to a small (yet expensive) jewelry shop. He picked out the most pretty (yet quaint) ring he could find and then proceeded home to take a shower and inform his mother of Sakura's presence at dinner.

"Sakura's coming!" Mikoto yelled happily. "I'm sooooooo happy!" She hugged her son.

"Calm yourself, Mikoto!" Fugaku placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know you love Sakura, but please don't over do it."

"Sorry, I just really love having another female around, and Sakura's the only one who ever steps within the Uchiha Complex!"

"With permission. The rest just stalk Sasuke." Itachi brushed off his black shirt.

"Oh, when is she coming?" Mikoto asked, stars in her eyes.

"I'm going to get her now." Itachi sighed.

"How ROMANTIC!" Mikoto laughed happily. "A moonlit walk to a beautiful dinner! I'm going to make more food!" Mikoto took off in the direction of the kitchen, skipping as she went.

"She never stops, does she?" Fugaku and Itachi shook their heads.

"Father, I want to warn you," Itachi ran his hand through his hair, which was untied for once. "You might have to hold her down tonight."

"What?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow as Itachi made his way to the door.

"I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

-(This is what we call dramatic irony! And a scene transition!)-

Itachi didn't take long to return with Sakura. They had spent the trip planning out how they would act and predicting how pissed Sasuke would be. They hadn't spent long in the family room because dinner wasn't ready, and had gone up to Itachi's room, Sasuke staring as they went by him smiling at each other happily. _'I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…'_ Sasuke grimaced.

"Itachi," Sakura frowned and sat on his bed as they reached his room.

"What?" He smiled from his place near the closed doorway, admiring the low-cut, strapless blood-red silken dress.

"You're enjoying this a little too much."

"Why not? I do love you after all." Itachi grinned.

Sakura stared. Never once in all eighteen years of her life had anyone told her that they loved her. "H-huh?"

"I. Love. You." Itachi moved closer to her. She meant to crawl backward over his black silk (I like silk, yeah…) covered bed to get away but he'd caught her waist and she fell back, her pink hair sprawling out under her. He crawled next to her, arm sliding around her waist possessively.

"Itachi?" She didn't struggle as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hm?"

"Get the fuck off of me." She said with a straight face.

"No." He used his other hand to play with a loose strand of her hair. Gently, he brought his face closer to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek before resting his head on the bed next to hers.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen. Sakura made a move to get up, but Itachi neatly pulled her back.

"Itachi…" She frowned again, her eyes rolling at his antics.

"I want you." He whispered. "Plus, if we stay here longer, it'll freak Sasuke out." He chuckled, nestling his nose into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, she unconsciously brought her hand up to his face as she stared at the ceiling absently.

"Why do you say things like that? Before the bra incident, I was just the medic. Now, you and Sasuke both follow me around like dogs chasing after a bitch in heat." She didn't move her hand, but turned her head to meet his eyes.

"I was interested in you. I did invite you to dinner before any of this happened." Itachi placed his hand over hers, enveloping its small form.

"But, what's been going on is ridiculous! (I know, Sakura…sorry…lol)" Sakura sighed. "I'm not that pretty or special."

"You can level buildings and heal with your hands. That's special. As for beauty, you're unmatched. Don't let your teenage perceptions of beauty ruin your self-esteem." Itachi sighed back.

He didn't try anything, and that surprised Sakura. Had it been Sasuke…she shivered, he would have ended up dead at her hands. Sakura knew a part of her mind was consumed with the older Uchiha, she'd known it before everything had even started, but she didn't want to just be something useable and thrown away. She played for keeps. If he promised her eternity, in the presence of a judge, then sure, she'd be overjoyed. But if he swore by the moon and was fickle…some bitches were dying.

"Itachi," she scooted a fraction of an inch closer.

"Sakura?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure what you're saying is true? I know what it's like to get your heart stamped on, it fucking sucks, but are you sure you're serious?" She stared into his dark eyes.

"Would it assure you if I proposed now?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, much to her surprise. Her eyes widened and her brain screamed, _'No fucking way!'_

"Eh? Itachi?" She started breathing heavily, she'd never even been asked on date, by anyone who'd mattered, before this. It was almost too much. "Wasn't it just a revenge plot?"

"No, and since you were concerned about Sasuke's feelings…It won't be so hard on him," Itachi opened the box, "if it were true."

"Damn! When did you get that? It's really gorgeous." She took the box and held it up to her face. It was pretty, but simple. Just enough to say: I love you, but I don't need a gaudy ring to prove it. Perfect. She pulled the ring out of the box gently and pulled it onto her ring finger. Perfect fit.

"Do you accept?" He stared, a hint of apprehension in his eyes.

"Yes." She kissed his cheek, bringing her hand up to cup his face. "Now let's go to dinner."

- End of Chapter 4 -

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Yo!

Alright! Here's the deal. One more chapter for sure. If you want anything else after that, REVIEW, DAMNIT, REVIEW! I know I'm sounding a lot like other authors, but I need to know what you think! If I can't tell your reaction, I can't make it better!

Constructive criticism is great! Notice the word "Constructive". If you notice something epically wrong, tell me. I may bow to the spell check, but spell check is still pretty damn retarded.

Other than that… answer these questions:

Was it too much to have him propose?

I know Itachi is extremely OOC; Gauge his behavior. (Ex. Cute, kawaii, adorable, selfish, pig-headed, etc. You get the drift.)

Was there not enough Sasuke? (you know, like: Sasuke-bashing or fluffy scenes)

Am I freaking out slightly? Too much? Rabid fangirl…?

Do my comments make you laugh on occasion? I like to add in stuff from time to time…

Should Sakura put up more of a fight?

Should I put a totally dramatic chapter called Think Twice? With song lyrics or not? Yes/no?

Okay. You can add info, but I would appreciate some feed back. It's hard to tell what to do next…so it's really great when I get a comment that tells me how funny I am.

I try. Really, I do.

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. Sorry for the freak out. It was four chapters in the making. See ya next time.

*One of my friend Alan's lines in our One Act Play. Love you, Alan!


	5. Nightgowns and a Wedding

Hey! School is officially out, so I finally decided to start this chapter. I know that I got a review to include the lyrics of "Think Twice", but it was too hard and I really don't like writing song fics. So, I'm sorry.

But, I'm going to try to attempt some DRAMA! (While still bashing Sasuke in the process, because that is my function as an author right now.)

AJ: "Isn't that right Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke: "Whatever you crazy bitch."

AJ: "Ah, Sasuke…you've brought this on yourself…" (pulls out Excalibolg)

Sasuke: "Where'd you get that from?" (Twitching)

AJ: "heheheheh…I've been watching Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan for the last three hours…heheheh…" (grins maniacally)

-o0-

Disclaimer: I really don't understand why we have to say this. Of course, it assures us that we won't be sued, but would it matter if I said I did…oh forget it. I don't own Naruto. I only own my laptop and endless hours of time and boredom. Now I'm done. Shoot me. (Not really. I like my life most of the time.)

-o0-

Chapter 5: Nightgowns and a Wedding

-o0-

"Itachi! Sakura! Time for dinner!" Mikoto yelled again as she bustled off to the kitchen for the twentieth time.

Sasuke had already sulked to the table, clearly not enthusiastic about his brother and teammate being alone in Itachi's room. _'They should've been down by now,'_ Sasuke thought moodily, _'It's not like Itachi to keep Mom waiting, even if he has company…maybe they're…' _Sasuke's thoughts took a dramatic turn. Sakura sprawled across the bed, Itachi hovering over her, a scared expression overridden by a blush on her face. Sasuke's own face developed a blush as his imagination kept going on.

**(Sasuke's dream land)**

"Sakura-chan…" Itachi murmured.

"Itachi**-kun**!" Sakura blushed. "What if Sasu-kun should come in? I couldn't…"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke is of no importance…" Itachi cradled her face in the palm of his right hand, "I am with you now. Live in the moment." Itachi scooped down, capturing her pink lips with his own.

"Itachi-kun!" she gasped as they broke away for air…

(I don't know what came over me. Tee heh)

-o0-

(What's really going on...)

"Sasuke?" Fugaku tapped on his son's shoulder. "Hello?"

"Eh?" Sasuke looked up at his father, eyes still alarmingly blank.

"You have a nosebleed." Fugaku's eyebrow raised.

"I…huh?" Sasuke lifted his arm and brushed his nose with the end of his white, long-sleeved shirt. He shifted his gaze down to see his blood seeping onto his clothing. "Shit." He stood up abruptly and sprinted to the bathroom just as Itachi and Sakura descended the stairs.

"Itachi, you really should-" Mikoto had walked in from the kitchen with a finger raised to scold her son for keeping Sakura to himself when she noticed the scene before her. "Ah…"

"Yes, Mother?" Itachi tilted his head to the side.

Mikoto sucked air into her lungs, ready to spew happiness, when her meddlesome husband grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the kitchen. She frowned unhappily, "What was that for?"

"You need to calm down. If we let things as they are, everything will work out." Fugaku held his hands before him, attempting to put any kind of shield between himself and his wife.

"But they were holding hands! If I get involved, they could be saying their 'I do's' in only a few months!" She looked determined with her fist set in front of her.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Fugaku rolled his eyes.

**-Back in the dining room-**

"That was close. Thank Kami that Fugaku-san got hold of her just in time." Sakura sighed, still clutching Itachi's hand without super-strength.

"I agree." Itachi let go of her hand and instead chose to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Aniki." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he emerged from the bathroom, his nose stuffed with tissue.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi's eyes showed their amusement with his younger brother's situation.

"What were you two doing up there?" Sasuke scowled. His mind was still showing him images similar to the unwanted fantasy he'd had earlier. He tried and tried to dispel the images, but his imagination kept up with the battering ram.

"Is it any of your business, Sasuke?" Sakura scowled. She looked completely fine standing so close to Itachi, Sasuke noticed to his aggravation.

"You'll find out later, **Little** Brother." Itachi said in a silky tone that appeared to catch Sakura in a trap of sugar gumdrops.

"Itachi…" She whispered as Itachi smiled happily.

"Was that a stab at-" Sasuke realized with a horrified expression.

"Let's sit for dinner." Itachi smiled again, with persuasion written all over his face. Sasuke nodded, still mortified about the joke directed at… (Ahem, if you haven't figured it out yet…I'm not going to explain), and moved to sit in his usual place next to Itachi. "No." Itachi frowned.

"What?" Sasuke was confused.

"Sakura-chan is going to sit next to me." Itachi smirked as Sasuke grimaced and rose from his seat to sit on the other side of the table. He pulled out Sasuke's former chair and turned to Sakura, "Sit here, please."

"Thank you, Itachi." She placed a hand on his forearm as Sasuke twitched. (They may already be really engaged, but why not still torture him?)

"Okay! Is everyone ready for dinner?" Mikoto almost ran in, all smiles. Fugaku followed after and silently took his seat. Mikoto laid out the food, happily noting that Sakura was sitting by Itachi instead of Sasuke.

"This looks lovely, Mikoto-san." Sakura smiled, the woman was about to be twenty times happier than she was already.

"It really does, mother." Itachi said as he grabbed Sakura's hand that was resting on the table.

"I assume you have something to tell us, Itachi?" Fugaku smirked.

"Yes, Itachi. I can just tell you want to tell us something!" Mikoto's eyes were filled with stars as she continued to set up the food.

"I think we'll refrain until dinner is over with." Itachi smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the top of Sakura's hand, causing his family to gawk.

"Itachi-kun! You're embarrassing me in front of your family!" Sakura blushed playfully. Mikoto and Fugaku both almost fainted and Sasuke choked on the small bite of food that he had just taken.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! It's not embarrassing!" He ran the back of his hand up her arm slowly, causing a shiver in its wake.

"Itachi-kun!" She shivered again.

Sasuke slammed his drink (from when he tried to stop his choking) on the table. "Mother, pass the tomato plate here, please." He growled as he pointed to a plate that contained tomatoes. She handed it over with a frown, obviously upset that Sasuke had ruined the adorable banter between Itachi and Sakura, who just sat holding hands now.

Dinner passed in silence, except with Sasuke throwing glares at Itachi. Itachi would just respond with his hand touching Sakura's hand or face, occasionally feeding her off his own fork. She would respond with enthusiasm, opting to feed him or wipe his mouth with her napkin. Sasuke would choke or his eye would begin twitching with displeasure. Finally, with the plates cleared away, the party sat in the parlor room sipping tea.

"Now, Itachi, what is it that you wish to tell us?" Mikoto prompted as she took a sip. Sasuke had a terrible feeling about whatever it was, but he was sitting between his mother and father, who would prevent him from killing his brother should the need arise.

"Yes, Itachi-kun, why don't you tell them." Sakura rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. He smiled at her.

"We are engaged." Itachi declared as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée's petite form.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "WHAT!"

He began to hyperventilate as his parents began shouting their joy. "Oh! Itachi! Sakura! I always knew Sakura would be my daughter-in-law! I'm soooo happy!" Mikoto cried as she dashed around the table and hugged Sakura enthusiastically.

Fugaku patted his son's back. "Good job, son."

Sasuke was shaking and gripping the edge of the table. He had to get out of there. Right away. He dashed outside and kept going until he reached Naruto's apartment. "Dobe! Answer the damn door!"

"What the hell? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto opened his door to see Sasuke's state, "Are you okay?"

"Huff…Engagement…Itachi…Sakura!" He wheezed.

"Nani?" Naruto cried. "We need Kakashi-sensei! He'll pummel Itachi into bread!" Naruto made his way to the phone.

"No, he won't. No one would dare try to attack Itachi if they had half a brain." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, his eyes shut as he felt a headache begin to develop. "I need sake."

"Bar?"

"Bar."

"Let's go."

-o0-

"Don't worry! Sasuke's just…tired, I'm sure. It's hard for him." Mikoto assured Sakura.

"No, don't worry, I understand. It must be hard for him, because I'm his teammate and Itachi is his older brother." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, would you like me to walk you home?" Itachi smiled as he moved past his father.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"Nearly one in the morning." He answered after looking up at the clock.

"Could I just perhaps stay here? We don't have a mission or anything tomorrow." She yawned again as he raised an eyebrow at her. "In a guest room of course."

"Of course it would be fine." Mikoto nodded as she ushered Sakura upstairs. "You need a nightgown and then I'll show you your room." She winked mischievously.

"Good night, Itachi-kun." She waved at him as his mother pulled her up the stairs and out of his sight.

"We should retire as well." Fugaku smirked as he patted his son's back for the twelfth time that night. Itachi nodded as they began to walk up the stairs.

-o0-

"This one, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto pulled out a rather daring nightgown. It was ruby red and really short. If Sakura had to guess, it would be too short to be comfortable.

"No, Mikoto-san! I've never worn anything like that in my life!" Sakura held her hands in front of her. "I'll just borrow one of Itachi's shirts! That would be perfectly fine!" Sakura stood up quickly, attempting to make an escape.

"No, no, no, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You can't see him like that." She pointed at the nightgown.

Sakura's eyes widened as she found the door locked. "Please kill me now," she murmured under her breath.

"Of course you could ask for Itachi's shirt, but you should ask him in this." Mikoto's aura turned dark and she began advancing on the pink-haired girl.

"Mikoto-san? Why're you coming toward me like that?" Sakura backed up against the door. "There's something wrong with setting your son up like this, you know."

"I can't wait…I want grandchildren!" Mikoto pounced.

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes widened.

-o0-

"So, teme? Why're your panties in a twist this time?" Naruto slurred.

Sasuke took another swig of alcohol, "Itachi…decided to marry Sakura-chan…"

"That's right! I didn't remember…!" Naruto hiccuped. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. Maybe drink myself into oblivion." Sasuke finished off another glass of beer, his sixth one of the night.

"We should totally do some karaoke!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Okay."

-o0-

"NO!" Sakura yelled. Fugaku had just passed by the hallway bathroom when he heard the screams. He had no doubt that his wife had picked out the most risqué nightgown she could find in the hopes that she would freak out and run to Itachi. His wife was a little too clever…

"Mikoto-san, why?" Sakura shrieked as the door flew open and Sakura ran past Fugaku in a red nightgown.

"The red one, huh?" Fugaku commented.

"You bet!"

-o0-

"Go on, Teme!" Naruto pushed Sasuke up on stage.

"Okay, Dobe! Chill out!" Sasuke grabbed the microphone and told the man with the music exactly what song he wanted.

-o0-

Sakura ran to Itachi's room. She knew this was what Mikoto had planned, but God damnit! She did not want to wear that stupid nightgown. "Itachi!" She knocked. "Itachi!" She said a little bit louder.

The door opened to find a sleepy Itachi squinting his eyes in confusion, but soon his genius mind woke up. "Sakura? What are you wearing?"

"Your mother…this is the nightgown she chose. She took my clothes and forced me into wearing this! Please let me borrow one of your shirts!" She clung to him, ensuring that he wouldn't see it entirely.

"Sakura, you're making it hard to see exactly what you're wearing." Itachi pushed her away to look at her up and down.

"That's the point." She looked away and blushed as Itachi looked at her attire, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'll get you a shirt." He pulled her into the room and sat her on the bed while he dug through a drawer and pulled out a black long-sleeved shirt with a wide collar. "Here."

"Thank you." She looked around, not really sure what to do.

"We're engaged now, you know. You can change in front of me; I won't do anything." Itachi sat on the bed facing away from her.

"Okay." She stood and pulled Itachi's shirt over the nightgown and pulled the nightgown from under it locker room style. "Alright. Thank you, Itachi." She took a step toward the door and faltered.

"I'm going to assume my mother didn't show you to your room." Itachi guessed accurately.

"Yeah…I kinda ran away as fast as I could…" Sakura scratched the back of her head as she sweatdropped.

"You can sleep here."

"Eh?" Sakura put her hand down quickly. "Are you sure?"

"I think that's what my mother was going for anyway." He motioned for her to join him on the bed. She hesitantly walked around the bed to the other side and slowly sat down.

"O-Okay, I guess." She slid under the covers, pushing down the shirt as it rose due to the friction with the sheets. Itachi wrapped an arm around her midsection, pulling her to him. She stiffened but relaxed as he nuzzled into her neck and stopped. _'I could get used to this,'_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-o0-

Sasuke cleared his throat and prepared to sing. "Hey! Hey! Listen up people! I'm going to sing a little song that's dedicated to those who've had to fight for a girl and utterly lost!" he slurred.

"Woo! Go, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled drunkenly as the more sober people stared.

"Okay, well, here's the thing." He swayed a little, "I really, really loved my teammate. You know that medic with pink hair? Yeah, her. WELL, so did my older brother, Itachi. An' to make a long story short…he won." Sasuke sighed at the end, causing a few of the girls at the bar to swivel in their chairs and squeal.

"Just sing the damn song already, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"FINE!" He sighed again, "One, two, three…hit it."

-o0-

(Here's your lyrics, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha. Thnx for the review!)

"**When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical**

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

"She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

"Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my T's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please

"Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

"She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

"What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted

"When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down

"Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

"Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more"

(I'm too lazy right now to actually write stuff in between)

(On with the story)

-o0-

"Itachi, are you awake?" Sakura mumbled as the light streaming in from the windows woke her up.

"Sadly." Itachi murmured. "Can you close those curtains? I want to sleep longer."

"Me too." She freed herself from his hold and walked to the window. Grasping the black curtains on either side, she drew them closed and returned to the bed. The second she was in the bed, Itachi wrapped his arms around her again.

Both Itachi and Sakura had fallen asleep again when the door squeaked open. "Mikoto, no. They're sleeping; leave them alone." Fugaku whispered.

"I'm not going to wake them up! I just want to see." Mikoto whispered back. But the damage was done. Itachi and Sakura had woken up and were sending the same chilling glare at the door. "Heheh…good morning!" Mikoto said nervously.

"Mother, why are you sneaking into my room?" Itachi put one hand to his head and the other arm around Sakura.

"I just…I'll make breakfast!" Mikoto ran off, leaving a silent Fugaku in her wake.

"Father." Itachi said.

"Itachi." Fugaku replied just as stoically.

"Why are you here?"

"I was trying to stop your mother. But you see how well that worked out." Fugaku began to shut the door, "You two can keep sleeping."

"Itachi?" Sakura placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sakura." He whispered as he registered her appearance. She was beautiful. Wearing his shirt…and only his shirt (plus underwear, fools!) with her pink hair tousled around. She noticed his inspection and had become increasingly self-conscious, combing her hair a little with one hand and pulling down the shirt with the other to cover a little more of her legs. He stopped her hands. "You look fine."

"Oh…really?" She blushed as she noticed both of his hands still rested on her own.

"Absolutely." He leaned towards her, kissing her cheek gently.

As he pulled away, she caressed the lines near his nose. "Where did you get these?" she asked softly.

"Scars from my first Anbu mission," he smiled sadly. "I could have had them healed, but they serve to remind me of what happens when careful planning isn't utilized."

"Was someone lost?"

"Yes, the captain sacrificed himself for me. I had made a rookie mistake, one that could have cost me my life." He frowned, "Even I am not above making mistakes."

"I never thought you were." She kissed his cheek, "Let's go down to breakfast."

-o0-

Sasuke stumbled out of the bar with Naruto in tow. Both were wasted to oblivion, stumbling from one side of the road to the other as they sang different somber songs.

"Bye, Bye Love! Bye, Bye, happiness! Hello, loneliness! I think I'm a gonna cry!" Naruto belted out.

"Please tell me why! The car is in the front yard! I'm sleeping with my clothes on! And I came in through the window last night! And you're gone! Gone!" Sasuke sang mournfully.

"Sasuke," Naruto hiccuped, "that doesn't fit with your stipulation!"

"I think you mean, 'situation', dobe!" Sasuke pointed, "AND WHO CARES!"

"Your mom!" Naruto shrieked, giggling hysterically.

"My mom doesn't give a shit about me. As long as Itachi is marrying Sakura, she couldn't care less about my feelings!" Sasuke pouted as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't be that way, teme! At least you have a mom." Naruto grumbled. "Your mom is just excited about a bunch of Itachi clones running around."

"I know, and that's what makes me sick."

"Sure it's not the alcohol?" Naruto giggled.

"DOBE!"

-o0-

"Mikoto-san, can you pass the butter?" Sakura pointed politely in the direction of the tub of butter.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Mikoto happily grabbed hold of the butter and eagerly passed it to the pink-haired medic.

"Thank you." Sakura said politely. Things were as awkward as ever. Itachi had been pulled away by his father to deal with some 'matters' that Sakura guessed involved their engagement. Sakura had been left alone with Mikoto, who was beaming like the high beams on a friggin' truck.

"Sakura-chan! Why don't I cut your pancakes for you? (Pancakes are yummy, review if you agree. :3 )" Mikoto asked with enough enthusiasm to light up a mall.

"Uh…no thanks, Mikoto-san. I'm quite capable. Open heart surgery with only a third of my chakra left is much more difficult than cutting my pancakes." Sakura said a little awkwardly.

"Aw…" the older woman pouted. "But…I've always wanted a daughter! One to dress up and coddle! I've wanted a daughter almost as much as grandkids!"

"Well…Mikoto-san…I actually have to show up for my hospital shift soon. I think I'll wait for Itachi and then leave." Sakura rubbed her arm as she looked away.

"I guess next time-" Mikoto was interrupted by drunken singing. "What in God's holy name…?"

"Oh my God, Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura rose from her seat quickly and rushed to the door to find her two drunken teammates leaning on each other and singing horribly off key.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto let go of Sasuke, who toppled over without the support, to grab on to Sakura. "I heard you're getting married!"

"Naruto…" They both reeked of alcohol and Sakura found herself holding her nose. "Get offa me! You've both been drinking! Are you friggin' stupid? What if Lady Tsunade calls us in, huh? How would you explain your state?" She pushed Naruto away and glared at them accusingly.

"Weeeeellll, Sakura-chan," Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "Teme came to my house and was all emo! He said he needed sake and I took him to a bar!"

"Shut up, dobe! Sakura, why don't you love me?" He moved forward and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to himself. "I love you so much, but you want to marry my older brother?" He placed his right hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. His eyes closed, but hers remained open and wide. Mikoto and Naruto both stared and decided not to warn Sasuke that his older brother was approaching with their father.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku's eyebrows knit themselves into an expression of confusion.

"What are you doing?" Itachi was the paragon of anger as he pushed his brother away and stood in front of his fiancée protectively.

"What d'ya think I'm doing? I'm confessing my love for my teammate." Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"What gives you the right? She didn't choose you! Obviously, she doesn't love you they way you want her to!" Itachi glared at Sasuke as Sakura clutched the back of Itachi's shirt. Her eyes were clouded with tears and she was blinking rapidly, this was no time to get emotional.

Sakura let go of Itachi and moved forward in front of him. She held up her index finger to Sasuke's face. "You are a possessive bastard. I have no reason to leave Itachi for you. You're so fucking lucky that I have enough restraint to not beat your ridiculous hair that defies gravity all the way to fucking Suna and let Gaara pay you back for the Chunin Exams!"

No one said anything. They were indeed lucky that she had such remarkable self-restraint. Tsunade of course would be a different matter, for after a lengthy silence Izumo arrived in a poof of smoke to inform Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi that they were wanted for a mission. They glared at him until he shrugged his shoulders and disappeared. Itachi placed himself between Sakura and Sasuke, and all three departed for Tsunade's office.

-o0-

"Hello, Shishou." Sakura said through pursed lips as she avoided Sasuke's eyes.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi-san, and Sasuke…" Tsunade walked in front of her desk and sat on the edge.

"You wanted us for a mission, Tsunade-sama." Itachi said stiffly.

"Yes, but first I would like a detailed recitation of what exactly has been going on. I was informed about the situation two weeks ago, but I would like an update. (Forget the timeline. I know it's jacked to hell.)" Tsunade stared at Sasuke, "Why is he drunk?"

"I was _depressed_, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke glared moodily at his brother and teammate.

"Itachi and I are engaged." Sakura held up her hand, displaying her ring.

"Ohh! Yay!" Tsunade forgot about Sasuke as she jumped up to gush about her plans for spoiling grandchildren.

"Is that all older women think about? Grandkids?" Sakura muttered as Tsunade was inspecting the ring.

"What else do we have to do all day?"

"You're the friggin' Hokage, you should have plenty to do all day than worry about my love life!" Sakura frowned at her Shishou and crossed her arms in front of her.

"No, I don't." Tsunade pouted. She then turned to Itachi, "If you hurt her, I'll demote you so far down in the ranks your family will throw a bitch fit."

"I will not hurt her." Sakura shuffled to her future husband and allowed him to wrap an arm around her.

"And you," Tsunade spun to face Sasuke, "you will accept this. If I hear about another drunken incident, you'll be taken of the mission roster for two months."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke grumbled unhappily.

"Good." Tsunade once again sat on the edge of her desk, contemplating this development. "When are you getting married?"

"We really haven't talked about it yet, Shishou. We got engaged last night." Sakura tugged on a lock of her hair.

"My father would like it to be within a year, but I think I can get him to extend the time period." Itachi sighed.

"I feel like it should be soon. You are both ninjas. Your lives are continually put in danger, so the sooner the better." Tsunade wriggled her thin eyebrows. "Not to mention, both Mikoto and I are dying for-"

"If you say grandkids, I'm going to injure Sasuke," Sakura growled.

Sasuke looked fearful as he cleared his throat. "Tsunade, you wanted to see us about a mission?"

"I used it as an excuse to get Izumo to summon you. There's no mission, just a curious Hokage." She smiled.

"Can we be excused then?" Sasuke frowned.

"Sure. Sakura, take some time off from the hospital." Tsunade waved her hand.

"But…Shishou! I'm scheduled to do a surgery tonight!" Sakura cried.

"I'll have Shizune cover for you. You need to make some wedding arrangements." Tsunade slid off the desk and made her way around to sit in her seat. "You three are dismissed."

-o0-

Sakura made her way down the aisle, her white kimono capturing the attention of the people lining the small room. Itachi was waiting for her at the end, a smile present on his normally somber face. Sasuke looked somewhat depressed, but excited for his female teammate. Naruto and Sasuke both sat in the front row, each dressed in a nice yukata. They beamed as she passed and she heard Naruto whisper, "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

Tsunade sighed as she signed the marriage verification form and handed the pen off to Itachi. "Sign here." Tsunade pointed to the line where Itachi signed his name. Sakura did the same and Tsunade announced, "These two are now married by order of the Hokage. You may kiss the bride!"

Itachi leaned toward his wife and brushed his lips against hers. It was gentle and even the crowd was mesmerized by the love that was clearly present in the kiss. Sasuke looked away in jealousy, but stayed smiling throughout. Itachi laced his fingers with Sakura's and they walked out of the building to a small cart that was waiting.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! Bye!" Naruto ran out waving.

"Good job, Forehead!" Ino walked out with Choji.

"Bye, Itachi. Bye, Sakura." Sasuke waved awkwardly as they pulled out to begin their honeymoon.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

This has been a fantastic ride and I hope you drowned in the fluff! DROWNED IN IT! MWAHAHAH!

I wanna thank everyone who bothered to review. It made me very excited!

Especially…

ItaWeasel-hime

(I've read your stories…friggin' awesome, man!)

And

Bloody Diamond

(My ever faithful, real life friend who gives me ideas and support when no one bothers to review…luv ya!)

Even though this was technically the last chapter, I decided to write a short epilogue of joy.

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. I do not in any way own the two songs that Sasuke and Naruto were drunkenly singing. I just like them.

P.S.S. I'm a tremendous klutz and actually managed to **break** my friggin' TMobile Internet stick thing. So if I appear to be gone for a bit, y'know like not updating things or posting, it's not because I've forgotten anything or have died but because I simply can't.

:3

:3

Ja ne!


	6. The Epilogue of Friggin

The Epilogue

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Itachi and Sakura looked out at their child running around the training field. The boy obviously had dark hair and acted like his father, but his facial features looked so much like his mother it was kind of unnerving.

"Mom! Can you teach me that one technique?" the boy said running up to Sakura, "Y'know, that one that crushes the earth and scares Uncle Naruto to death?"

"I'm afraid your grandmothers are waiting for us, so maybe tomorrow." Sakura picked him up and stared into his dark eyes that held small flecks of green in the irises.

"I start the Academy tomorrow." His eyes narrowed. "You're gonna be there tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Madara. Why would I miss it?" Sakura frowned at her son.

"I dunno." Madara said mischievously. "Will Granny Tsunade be there?"

"Of course. And Grandma Mikoto as well." Sakura turned to her husband, "Itachi, where are we meeting them?"

"Ichiraku's."

"Of course…" Sakura growled, "leave it to Naruto and we're all going to Ichiraku's! I swear he hasn't changed since we were genin!"

"You were on a team with Uncle Naruto?" Madara asked, confused.

"See, Uncle Naruto, Uncle Sasuke and I were a genin squad under Grandpa Kakashi. Your father and I fell in love under…odd circumstances." Sakura looked over at Itachi and both smirked as Madara looked from one parent to the other in confusion.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Yes, it's cheesy. But, it does provide a little closure, Eh?

Either way, I will once again thank those that subscribed to _Think Twice_ and I.

It made me happy.

As you can probably tell, _Think Twice_ was the first fanfic that I posted. There's more out there now, so if you wanna (and it would be much appreciated) read and review those, it would be great!

I will say this: Even though _Think Twice_ is now over, don't be shy! Review!

Again: I broke my Internet. It friggin' sucks, I know, but it should be fixed by the middle of July-ish. We have to order a new one. (Sigh)

Thanks,

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3


End file.
